Disturbia
by greenstar88
Summary: Wrestling AU with the Shield trio as main characters. Seth lands a job as a caretaker at a mental facility after getting out of jail. He feels unprepared to deal with the patients in there, but they seem awfully interested in him. And what is it about the place that keeps giving him these strange feelings of recognition?
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone. Here's a new story from me :) It's a wrestling AU with loads of characters in it! (or well, in the upcoming chapters)The shield trio are the main characters here and there might be slight rolleigns and a bit of ambrollins at points. I own nothing except the plot! Please enjoy & review and I'll try and update quickly!

Seth inhaled deeply before letting the breath escape again. He was looking at an old, overgrown building. It had once been white, but looked more of an off grey now, mud sticking to the lower parts of the walls and a variety of plants crawling up over the walls as if to reclaim it.

He'd come here today to start his new job. Frowning at himself, he still wasn't sure how he'd never heard of this place. It was a mental insitution just outside of the town where he lived, yet before meeting the recruitment guy who landed him the job, he'd never even heard the name of it.

He shook it off, trying not to think of the scary movies he'd seen as a teenager about places like this, before stepping inside with his shoulders squared and his chest out. Confidence was the key to making a good first impression.

Inside, the building looked a lot more clean and new then from the outside and Seth felt a bit more relieved. The small reception booth seemed empty and just as he was about to peer through the small open window a bit further, someones head popped up from below. Seth letting out a startled yelp, which the other almost echoed before the receptionist started laughing and apoloised to him.

'I'm so sorry!' she laughed again, trying to catch her breath. Seth shook his head and offered her a small smile, 'No worries.'

'i just dropped my pen, but here it is!' she exclaimed triomphantly, showing it to a reluctant Seth before clearing her throat and offering her hand to him over the counter. 'I'm Emma. I'm the receptionist and the directors assistent. We don't get too busy around here usually, so everybody does what they can. You're the new guy right?' She cocked her head to the side and a slow smirk spread over her lips.

Seth shook her hand and blinked as she spoke rapidly, trying to take in all the new information. She was quircky, that was for sure.

'Yea, I um-' But before he could finish she was hanging half out of the reception window pointing to what seemed to be an office a little further down the hallway across from the reception.

'He's waiting for you. Good luck!' and with that she turned around, humming a tune under her breath Seth didn't recognise. He stood there for a moment, before he let out a soft chuckle at himself. He wasn't excepting anything less from an institution, but for the staff to be coo-coo? Eh.

Calming himself and smoothing down his shirt, he knocked before entering the office.

He found a man in a suit, wearing an open labcoat over it sitting at a desk that was full of papers and casefiles. There was also a rather old computer sitting on the edge of the desk, the man staring at the screen before he looked over at Seth.

When he looked up at Seth, his blue eyes seemed to be searching for something when he held the young man's gaze. After another second he motioned for Seth to sit down, extending his hand.

'I'm Dr. Regal. Welcome to our little facility. You're the new caretaker, correct?'

After having signed his contract at Dr Regal's office, Seth was send off to get himself a bit more familar with the surroundings. He got a tour from a solemn male nurse who's name he didn't even catch but was reluctant to ask for a second time.

His new job would consist of doing repairment jobs around the facility and keeping everything running, but also some general cleaning duties and there was a rota to prepare and deliver the food to the patiens. The male nurse told him some more about the different wards and only then did Seth realise that there were quite a few patients that were allowed to roam around the building freely. The thought made him uneasy. He couldn't remember ever having contact with a mentally unstable person before and he wasn't really sure how he should act around them. Perhaps the nurse had sensed some of his tension as he shrugged a little and said 'Don't worry too much. The real psychos are kept in D block. They're only rarely let out of their cells and under complete supervision.' He mustered a small smile and Seth somehow found it made the guy look even more depressing.

At the end of his little tour, he'd actually not seen any patients yet and Seth felt a little relieved. The nurse told him it was still early for everyone to be up. He was handed his new uniform and security badge to get into the building. He got his own little room, which could harldy be called an office and more of a utility closet, but Seth was happy enough with it.

Heading out he thanked the nurse and looked to say bye to Emma, but the cheery receptionist was nowhere in sight. He left, turning around again to look at the building, forcing himself to smile as that eerie feeling was still settling deep in the pit of his stomach.

Tomorrow would be his first real day at his new job, so he treated himself to some chinese food and watching actions movies that day. He couldn't help but to feel a bit strange, but he shook it off once more. He was an ex convict after all and he should be happy to get a job in the first place. With that thought he fell asleep on his little sofa that evening, tumbling into a deep slumber.

It was a nice day out, but most of the facility was walls and no windows so you would've never been able to tell. Seth plucked at his new work overalls before rolling his eyes and putting his cap over his hair. He was glad nobody had said anything about his two toned hair. He couldn't remember if they'd ever found the cause, but to his knowledge his hair had just grown that way at some point in his life. He tried to shake it as thinking about it had brought on huge headaches in the past. Instead, picking up a broom and rake, making his way over to find the garden as he'd been told there was a lot of work to do.

Seth whistled as he looked at the scene before him. The garden was a square in the middle of the structure of the facility. It was a shame that most walls had no windows in them, because the garden would have been able to bring some life to the place. That being said, the garden was more of a wilderniss at the moment and Seth shrugged his shoulders, starting with what was supposed to be the grass lawn, which was situated as the inner square.

The young man had been working hard, wanting to clear out the square of grass and make it a proper little lawn again at least, when he suddenly felt eyes on his back. He hesistated before he turned around and spotted a man a few meters away, probably not a lot older than himself, sitting at one of the worn looking benches on the edge of the square lawn.

'Hi,' Seth said sounding dumb to his own ears, not wanting to let the awkward silence continue. He was wearing the strange hospital like pjamas that where a sad shade of blue. There seemed to be a tag sewn onto the chest, but Seth couldn't read it from where he was standing. The man had a mop of dirty blonde hair on his head that seemed to kind of stick everywhere at random. When he looked up at Seth with a sharp smirk, Seth frowned at the piercing blue eyes that met his brown orbs dead on.

A pang of something- recognition?, flashed through him like lightning –No how could it be? Seth shook his head lightly, trying to get rid of the buzz in his head, predicting an oncoming headache.

After what seemed like too long the man just gave Seth a nod and a casual 'Yo,' before pretending to look around at Seth work so far.

'Looking good. You the new gardener?' there was a jeer in his voice that Seth didn't miss.

This guys expresions seemed to be all sneering and taunting with a little hint of playfull teasing. Seth didn't know what to make of this guy and felt wholly unprepared to deal with this unexpected addition to this job that had seemed so normal and easy to him at the beginning.

'Something like that,' He said as he straightend his back a little, not about to be intimidated by some loony. He hesitated before adding, 'Name's Seth.'

The patient rose his eyebrows a little as if amused by their conversation before he stood up just a little bit an made a bow. Seth didn't know how this guy did it, but even that looked sarcastic.

'Dean. Nice to meetcha.'


	2. Chapter 2

Hello and thanks for still reading! *hugs*

Here's the next chapter :) hope someone is enjoying this and i'm not just writing this for myself *laughs*  
I have a lot of more ~*~mystery~*~ and drama in store, hehe.

I own nothing but the plot!

* * *

Seth needed some convinving, but he couldn't deny Dean was a smooth talker and soon he had agreed to let the patient help him out a little in the garden. Only when he watched the other work for a moment he realised Dean must've ripped the sleeves off his 'uniform'at some point and Seth's eyes couldn't help but to notice the other's muscle definition. He wondered why Dean was in here, because from besides being overly sarcastic and a tad bitter, Seth hadn't found much strange about the other yet. He actually seemed like a pretty nice guy. Seth was glad to get some help as the outer square surrounding the lawn was a nightmare to get through on his own.

He'd been careful not the give the other any cutting tools or anything like that and Dean had been helping him by pulling out weeds and unwanted and dead plants with his hands.

After a few hours they took a little break, Seth handing Dean a bottle of water and they both drank in silence before seth motioned to all the stuff they'd taken out already. 'Thanks man.'

Dean shrugged at him as he took another sip from the bottle, holding Seth's gaze from the corner of his eyes. 'No problem.' He whiped his mouth with the his arm before looking up as someone else entered the garden.

A male nurse walked up to them with brisk steps and Seth almost chuckled. This guy was built, broad shoulders and wide chest. It was kind of funny to see him the white nurse uniform with the white slacks and jacket on. He caught Dean's sparkling eyes and they exchanged a smirk before the nurse came to a halt and looked them over for a second, placing his hands on his hips.

'Up to no good as always, Ambrose? You're supposed to be at group session.' He barked the words at Dean before motioning for the other to come over.

Dean reluctantly headed over to the male nurse hanging his head low a little as he made his way over. Randy snarled at him wordlessly before taking a few steps towards Seth, only then acknowledging him at all.

'You're Seth, right? I'm Randy.' He smirked at him but Seth found it hard to smile back, instead just gave the other a little nod.

'Watch out for that one. He's real sneaky.' The nurse said, raising his eyebrows a little before turning back to Dean who rolled his eyes and mused 'I can hear you, you bloated creampuff.'

Randy snatched him roughly by the elbow before pulling him along back inside the building, Dean looking back at Seth as he stumbled after the rough handed nurse.

Seth looked back at him, caught off guard and for lack of anything better, did a little wave at the blonde. Dean just held his gaze, those sharp blue eyes boring into his own until he was dragged around the corner inside and gone from Seth's vision.

Just as he thought he felt more comfortable around the place, he felt that eerie veil settling down over him once more and he heaved a heavy sigh. Taking anothe gulp from his drink before continueing with his garden clearing work.

When Seth got home that night he plopped down on his bed and tried to fight sleep from taking him at once. For a while now he had tried to remember things, but it had been hard. Things from his childhood still came easy, but it was a lot harder to remember his teenage years or even a few years ago. All he really knew was he'd been caught stealing a car and trying to outrun the cops when he'd got caught. He'd been thrown in jail for a little longer than half a year, but even his time in jail was fuzzy in his mind. Screwing his eyes shut, he felt the booming _'thud thud thud' _of an impending headache again and his head started to throb. Reaching for the painkillers that where standard on his bedside stand, he swallowed two before giving up and letting himself drift off into an unsteady sleep.

It had been a little over a month and Seth had somewhat settled into his new job and routine. It was still a strange job, but it kept his mind off other headache inducing thoughts and lightly put, everyday was different.

He was on friendly terms with some of the more free patients. Little AJ Lee, who could be the sweetest girl you'd ever meet but turn into a little monster the next second. Zack, who seemed to have some learning disability and had a love for bright colours and loud music. Santino, who spoke in a strange accent but always seemed cheerful, yet comcically fighting enemies Seth never saw. There were other patients too that where less friendly like Paige, the skinny white girl with the long black hair who seemed to shy away from everyone and who hid in the darkest corners of the building.

But his favorite was still the first one he'd met; Dean. He almost concidered the other a friend. He knew the other was a bit quircky and he must be in the facility for a reason, but Dean was one of the few patients Seth had not seen at their worst. He had to keep telling himself in the back of his mind, that this was indeed a patient at a highly guarded mental facility. It was all too easy to forget sometimes when he'd chat with the other man.

The nurse staff was alright, but Seth didn't hang around with them too much as some seemed to think they where better than a lowly caretaker. He knew the Bella twins but found it hard to keep them apart. Then there was Randy, whom always spoke friendly to him, but he wasn't sure about the way the male nurse handled the patients most of the time. There was another male nurse named Cody, whom Seth had never even spoken too and the depressed looking male nurse, who's name he still haden't been able to learn. There was also a female docter named Fox, but he hadn't seen her around yet.

There were a few part timers too, but to Seth's knowledge, those were the full time staff members.

Today Seth was working a double shift as he could do with the extra hours and money, just finishing up with his maintenance work as Randy walked by his little room.

'Food's almost ready.' He never slowed down as he made his announcement while passing Seth and the other just nodded. Changing into his normal clothes for the late part of his shift which would consist of delivering food to the patients and monitoring the security cameras in the evening.

When he came into the kitchens he felt his stomach churn a little. Today was the first day he would go bring food to D block. He'd heard many stories and rumours from the other patients already and he'd tried to laugh them off, but he wasn't sure what to expect.

They loaded up the food cart with plates and plastic cups and Randy gave him a little pat on the shoulder, giving him a reassuring look.

They got on the old elavator and made it to D block in no time. Randy turning on the lights in the corridor and Seth's eyes fell on the doors in front of them. Randy took the lead and the first few rooms where not too bad. The patients seemed a lot more miserable than the ones Seth usually saw, he had to admit. But their rooms where what shocked him. They where better described as cages, really. Some still had a bed, but some only a futon like mat on the floor to sleep on. The walls were dirty and it seemed this floor didn't get as much cleaning as the rest of the facility. The smell was something that would stick by him for a long time where chains on some of the walls and Seth frowned, thinking it all a bit medieval.

When they got closer to the end of the hall, Randy still as busy was ever taking plates out and sliding them into the rooms with the one way system that was in place. He stopped for a moment and nudged Seth, who was lost in his own mind for a bit. 'Check this guy out.' He said with a light smirk, turning on the light in the cell that had been almost completely dark before.

Seth's eyes grew wide and he wasn't sure if to feel shocked or appaled or even frightened. The man inside the cell was sitting on a small bunk bed, turning his bald head slowly to look at the two members of staff. He was the biggest guy Seth had ever seen, his muscles bulking everywhere over his body. He stood up, ready to receive his food. Seth had expected something brute, or animalistic in the man's face, yet all he was met with was a very composed and calm expression, blue eyes carefully scanning over his face before he turned to look at Randy who was pushing through the food tray. The little plaque on the wall next to the clear cell door read 'Ryan Reeves' .

Randy nudged Seth along and chuckled lightly. 'He's a weird one. Killed 20 people appearantly.'He shrugged a little, as they headed to what seemed to be the last room in the hallway.

Feeling more uncomfortable by the second, Seth swallowed and tried to keep looking ahead. Arriving at the cell, it was dark inside and Seth squinted a little, to try and see a bit better. Randy was over at the little panel to try and turn the light on, but there seemed to be a problem as nothing happened and he heard Randy curse under his breath.

'Fucking old piece of crap,'he swore, hitting the pannel with a flat hand as the light flickered just lightly. Seth looked over, only catching a glimpse of the mostly empty, dirty room. He thought he'd seen a figure huddled in one of the corners, but he wasn't sure. As Randy fidgetted with the light more, an unseen force drew Seth closer and without realising he'd moved a lot closer to the clear cell door than he'd realised.

When the bright light suddenly flickered into existence, Seth was about to cheer on Randy, but his breath caught in chest as a flurry of black hit the wall in front of him hard, right where he was standing. Seth stumbled back and fell flat on his backside, wincing a little in pain, eyes then peering up again at what had startled him in the first place.

In front of him, only the thick acrylic door seperating them, was a man with long, messy dark hair which obscured most of his face. The man was making jittery movements and seemed more animal than human as he crouched down to Seth's level now and the other caught a glimpse of steel grey eyes through that mass of black hair.

Randy cursed again and walked up to Seth, kicking against the door and yelling at the patient angrily. The imprisoned man shot back, but got back up and seemed to make himself look big, more imposing as he let out a monsterous roar that Seth would never forget. The dark man snarling at Randy a bit more before he went back to sit huddled up in the far corner, his head swaying slowly from side to side.

The male nurse extended a hand to Seth to help him back to his feet before delivering the food as if nothing had happened.

'Sorry man, should've warned you. He's not a very good beastie.' The tone in Randy's voice chilled Seth to the bone and when he found his voice again he heard himself ask 'What is he in here for?'

Randy smirked, running a hand over his millimetered hair before turning to face Seth and look him deep into his eyes. 'He messed with the wrong people.'

The rest of his shift, Seth's mind kept wandering away from the security cameras, staring into nothing. Randy's words echoing through his mind and that roar the man had made. He couldn't wrap his mind around it. Maybe they were just messing with the new guy. He sighed and thanked Emma when she brought him a cup of coffee a few minutes later. She seemed to sense for once he wanted to be left alone and she left without a word.

He sipped the beverage absendmindly, scanning the screens for anything unusual. His eyes kept moving back to the screen that showed the hallway of block D. It seemed the light was still flickering now and then in the last cell, but the camera was aimed in a way where he couldn't see into any of the rooms.

That night when he came home, Seth dreamt of a warehouse in great detail, feeling strangely at home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 :)  
Please review! It's motivation for me to keep writing.  
Ps. I'm so sad after Raw last night ;_; someone hug me please.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Enjoy !

* * *

The longer Seth worked at the facilty, the more he realised that he never saw a lot of director and head doctor Regal. He'd sparcely seen Dr Fox, but she always seemed so busy flying around from here to there. He'd never really felt important enough to say hello to her. A few times and more often lately, there had been an important visitor. Seth had only caught glimpses of him, a tall, broad shouldered man in a fancy looking suit. Nobody seemed to really know why he was there or who he was, but the main rumour was he was one of the investors.

The nurses had told him that there was a whole floor made up out of lab space and scientific research, but it was off limits to everyone but the doctors. Even though it made those teen horror movie alarm bells go off in his head again, he pushed the thoughts away since he'd never really noticed anything too weird going on.

He'd started early today and had been checking up on some of the plumbing of the building and repairing and changing some pipes.

Double checking his work and making sure there were no leaks, he was satisfied with the job done and went to his little 'cupboard' as it had become known, to clean himself up a little bit.

He did his rounds in the garden and making sure the security systems were still running as they should, before checking the few old gates that simply had heavy locks on them to keep people from escaping.

It was nearing the end of the day and Seth had is dinner in the staff room on his own, but he didn't mind eating on his own, turning on the radio to keep him company.

The facility had quite a well equipped gym that was also open and free to all staff. When Seth had found out he figured no wonder some of the patients looked so buff, there wasn't alot else to do all day but hit the gym. Today he had brought his workout gear himself, changing into it before heading over, headphones on his head and music blasting through to motivate him. It was already past dinner time for the patients and only staff was allowed in the gym at this time, since there was noone to supervise.

After a good hour of tiring himself out, Seth sat down to stretch when his eyes automatically sought out something strange in his field of vision. He frowned and pulled off his headphones at once when he realised someone was standing in the doorway of the gym, a little hidden in the darkness of the corridor beyond.

It didn't take him long to realise who it was. A lot ran through his mind all at once. How long had they been standing there? How did they get out of their room at this time?

But instead all the could muster was a questioning 'Dean..?'

The other started talking almost at once when Seth said his name. He swayed a little and held onto the doorpost, the cool light of the gym hitting his face some more.

'I heard it.. I heard it, Seth! You met him. I heard it…'

Seth frowned deeper, pushing away the pang of fear rising inside of him, slowly sitting up more as he tried to take a closer look at Dean. The other was half staring past him, his normally sharp blue eyes now glazed over and hazy.

The blonde let out a laugh suddenly that seemed to statled himself in its abprubtness.

As he took a step forward into the light of the gym he looked down at Seth who was still sitting on the floor a few meters away. Suddenly his voice was as clear as ever when he spoke to the other.

'A triangle. They can try however hard they want, but it's the strongest structure known to man. They'll never break it, Seth.' There was a ferocity in his voice that was new to Seth, yet he wasn't scared. It sounded more like Dean was speaking to him, like a brother. Like someone who was in on whatever it was he was talking about.

Seth got up carefully, holding his hands out defensively and never taking his eyes off Dean. But the other just stood there with a devious smirk on his lips, swaying a little again and chuckling softly, that unfocused look back into his eyes once more.

Gathering all his courage, Seth slowly made his way over to the patient and wrapped an arm around his waist, slowly guiding him back to the hallway. Dean leaned on him more heavily than he had expected and he felt the other's breath on the skin of his neck now and then. Goosebumps slowly formed over his arms as he tried to keep focused on getting the other to his room. When he got Dean to B block, he realised he had no clue which room was Dean's as he'd never delivered food here. Dean was no help, reduced to softly mumbling and chuckling to himself as he clung to Seth, barely able to stand on his feet.

At that moment, nurse Cody popped around a corner and let out a gasp, starting a jog over to the two.

'Oh gods, how did he get out? Seth- It's Seth right? Here let me help, I'll get him back to bed. Did he do anything?' Cody's handsome face wrinkled up into a large frown and Seth quickly shook his head as he handed Dean over, who made a weak grabby hand at Seth and seemed to pout as Cody held him up with a firm hand.

'No, he was just wandering around. He seems pretty out of it though,'Seth said a little worriedly and Cody looked at Dean, lifting the other's chin a little, snapping his fingers at him before he smiled at Seth.

'No worries. Most of these guys get medication at night, so they don't make a fuss or have any bad dreams. This is pretty normal. I'll take him back now.'

Cody gave him another smile and Seth scratched his arm a little, watching the two wonder off and Cody open a door before they disappeared inside. It made sense they drugged them at night, he supposed. But what irked him was how clear Dean had seemed when he'd said that weird stuff about triangles to him. He'd never heard the other say anything really irrational or out of the blue like that and it was a bit of a wake up call.

Seth hurried back to collect his stuff from the gym and decided to head home. Checking the security system and finding that block B had indeed been muted. He frowned and undid the settings, changing them back to normal. Only staff with a security code could change the program like that.. Maybe someone had done it on accident?

As he headed out he spotted Emma sleeping and slightly drooling on the desk. He couldn't help but smile softly, feeling bad for the eccentric young woman. She seemed to always be at work, no wonder she was tired. It also explained why nobody had seen Dean get out of his room as she was asleep in front of the monitors. He sighed, not wanting to make her feel bad since nothing really happened and he made sure to bang the door loud enough on his way out to wake her up.

Getting to sleep was hard that night, even though he had excersized and taken a nice shower. He felt like something obvious was staring him in the face, but he didn't see it. It was a weird feeling and it made him toss and turn all through the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi all thanks for reading and thanks so much for the reviews, would love to hear from you guys again! 3  
Here's the next chap :) hope you'll enjoy it hehe.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot x

* * *

When coming for work the next day Randy called him over to the staff room and patted him on his back as a greeting.

Exchanging the usual small talk, before Randy told him the sad male nurse, he now found out his name was Tom, had left the facility without even giving notice. They'd checked his room, as all the other staff had their own little apartment just outside of the facility and everything was gone.

Seth found it a bit strange, but Randy seemed pretty cheerful about it all. Just as he was wondering why the other was sharing this gossip with him, Randy told him there was an oppertunity for Seth to get the apartment if he was interested.

Before Seth could say anything, Randy went on 'It's a really good deal man, cos you hardly pay any rent. The apartments a little old, but they're double glazed and everything and pretty big for one person.'

Seth nodded, letting the info sink in as Randy smirked at him. He managed a little smile back and nodded. 'Is there a contract or anything I can have a look at?' he said a little weakly and Randy let out a laugh, patting the other on his shoulder again. 'Yea sure man. I'll try and get it for you later today.'

He left Seth alone to continue doing his rounds, leaving Seth with his thoughts. He still couldn't make his mind up about Randy. He seemed like a nice guy when he spoke to him but he'd seen patients cower away from him and he'd seen him handle them quite rough himself. Seth felt his face heat up when he caught himself thinking of the other's voice. He couldn't deny he'd always liked deep, smooth voices in men. It was soothing to listen to, that wasn't a strange thought, right?

Sighing and moving to his cupboard to put on his overal, he got ready for another day, the thought of moving closer to work ghosting at the back of his mind.

When he was busy with some of the electrical sockets in an older part of the building, he heard footsteps behind him. Turning his head, he saw Dean and the strange event from last night came flooding back to Seth. Standing up, he gives the other a measured nod, stratching his hear a little.

'Cody said I somehow got out last night. I just wanted to say sorry if I said anything weird.' He sighed a little and avoided Seth's gaze. Narrowing his eyes some, Seth found it strange. Normally Dean held his gaze until it became awkward but now the blonde seemed to look everywhere but at him. Seth shrugged and turned back to his work. 'That's alright Dean. I couldn't make much sense of it anyway.' For a moment it looked as if Dean wanted to say something more, but he suddenly deflated and nodded again, twirling around on his heels and walking away.  
Seth ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head at himself before focusing on his work again.

Near the end of the day Randy found him in his cupboard with the contracts and info packet for the apartments. Seth thanked him and the other shot him a smirk and a wink this time, leaving Seth sitting there feeling like a lemon.  
In most ways Randy was very much what you'd call an alpha male type of guy. At first Seth thought he was just imagining things but he felt like the man was playfully flirting with him now and then. He had no idea how to respond to this. The other was handsome and even though Seth found it hard to remember anything concrete about past relationships, he had soon enough admitted to himself that he liked both guys and girls. But there was something that felt off about Randy that Seth couldn't put into words. Something looming in the shadows, waiting for the right oppertunity to strike.

He tried to take his mind off things by reading the contracts and he had to admit to himsel that he liked what he saw. The only down side was that he'd get put on the rota for night shifts, but on the upside they did pay extra. The apartment was also a lot bigger than the studio he now rented and a lot cheaper. He pursed his lips, fumbling around for a pen as he decided he didn't have a lot to loose.

The move went fast as Seth didn't own a lot of stuff and he got some unexpected help from Cody. The Bellas got him some house warming gifts he appreciated, but he wasn't really a flowers kind of guy. He still thanked them and was happy to get to know them a little better.

The apartment had a front view of the facility which wasn't too great, but the view from the bedroom was on the thick forest they where on the edge of. Seth stood on the little balcony, inhaling the night air as he listened to the sound of the wind rustling through the forest. He'd almost loved to be outdoors even since he was a kid. A flash of a nearly forgotten memory cut through his brain as he remembered a fishing trip with… friends? Family? It was gone as fast as it had come and he sighed, rubbing at his eyes tiredly.

Sometimes when he looked in the mirror, he wasn't sure who's eyes he was meeting there. It sounded strange and he had nothing to base it on, but he felt like huge chunks of his life where missing. He'd never bothered going to a doctor, because what good would they do?  
He lost contact with his family a long time ago and had no false illusions about being welcomed back. His memory seemed to have at least kept up with current events ever since he'd gotten out of jail, so Seth haden't been too bothered.

Unable to sleep after such an eventful day Seth decided to do a stroll around to check the security even though he had the night off. He hoped it would distract him for a little while.

He frowned when he heard a little bit of commotion from the shared living room space block A and B shared during the day. Checking his watch, he figured it was almost time for them to head back to their rooms and he decided to quickly check it out.

Dressed in dark grey jeans and a maroon tshirt, cap on his head and his hair tied back, not everyone recognised him at once out of his work gear. But Dean did a comical little jump in the air, waving his hands around and letting out an excited 'Seth!' The blonde nearly jumped him and Seth let out a strangled laugh at the others excited state. He haden't seen the other like this before. Patting Dean on his back lightly, 'Allright, allright, whats going on guys?' he asked, looking around and seeing some garlands hangin from the wal land in the middle of the table sat a large bowl with what seemed to be decorated cupcaked in it.

Someone tugged at his sleeve and Dean slowly let go of him, smirk plastered on his face still. He looked down and met with AJ's sweet brown orbs, giving her a big smile.

'Seth, we heard you moved into the apartments so we wanted to surprise you!' she said in an excited high voice, motioning to the stuff they had put out. 'We thought you'd drop my tomorrow, but this is even better.'Her smile widened and her brown orbs reflected his own. He ruffled her hair lightly and thanked all of them for the gesture.

Everyone of the more cheerfull patients where there to give him a shy or too long hug and Seth welcomed it all. He felt his chest swell when they handed him a cupcake and insisted he ate it right away. He kept catching himself searching for Dean's eyes, smirking at the other now and then. Seth got everyone a drink of lemonade as they shared their sneaky evening snack. Most where excited like kids would be and it was endearing. Seth soon found himself standing next to Dean, finishing the last of his cupcake. Dean nughed him lightly by bumping their shoulders together. 'You make this place a little better, you know.' He said softly, eyes going serious for a moment as Seth blinked at him. 'For everyone.' He looked back at the others who where still laughing and rolling around and doing their own strange little things.

Seth couldn't find any words and just leaned a little more into Dean as they stood side by side, watching the rest. The other seemed to welcome his closeness and words weren't needed.

Ten minutes later Emma came in looking a little flustered at the events going on. She laughed though and gave Seth a peck on his cheek, welcoming him to the cray-cray family as she liked to call everyone. Seth and Dean helped clean up the livingroom as Emma started sending everyone off to bed. The little blonde thanked them before taking off again as she had more things to do. Seth figured she trusted Dean enough for him to make his way to his own bedroom.

They headed over to the glass door that led out towards a small brick road to the staff apartments. Seth opened it and stepped out, looking back at Dean who stayed standing in the doorframe. He felt a swirl of emotion in his stomach and swallowed. The sun was going down and the soft light was reflecting in Dean's sea blue eyes. He gave Seth a little smile, tilting his head to the side. Seth felt his mouth go dry and he blinked rapidly before he cleared his throat awkwardly. 'Good night Sethie,' the blonde said with a familar kindness in his voice that caught Seth off guard and he felt his breath hitch.

Dean turned around and left the other standing there. Seth called his name, but Dean didn't turn around if he'd heared him.

That night Seth woke up early in the morning, drenched in sweat and with a yell on his lips. He tried to calm himself down, his breath coming hard and fast. Shaking his head as if he could physcially shake off the dream, he groaned as his head pounded painfully.

Suddenly his eyes grew wide and he almost forgot to breathe for a second. A flash of his dream had come back to him. He tried to get off the bed, struggling with the blankets as he did so, rushing over to the bathroom on unstable feet.

He never spend a lot of time looking at himself in the mirror and he vaguely noted his beard was getting a bit big again. But the important thing right now, what he had dreamed of…

He turned around to lift the hem of his shirt, looking over his own shoulder and seeing i there as a wave of nausea hit him.

A tiny black triangle at the small of his back where his lumbar vertebrae started. He tried wiping over it with his fingers, but it felt like normal skin. Feeling panicked, remembering more of his dream and he felt more confused than ever before.

He'd been at a little tattoo parlor. The owner asian and he'd been there with two others. He could recall feeling the needle going in his skin as if he'd been really there. There'd been laughter and excitment and after him another had gone on the tattoo chair. When a deep, barritone voice had asked something Seth couldn't deceipher to the one in the chair, he'd lifted his head and Seth clearly remembered those sparkling blue eyes.

_Dean._


End file.
